He's Gone
by AmyNChan
Summary: My world shatters.
1. My World Shatters

_**AmyNChan: I got the inspiration to write a bit of angst. XD**_

 _ **Eve: Amy-chan doesn't own Black Cat.**_

"Come on! Come on!"

I can't do anything other than that. Just push uselessly against the wound on his chest and pray to whatever god or deity I can think of that this isn't happening. I can't even stop to wipe my eyes.

"We need an ambulance… yeah…"

"Damn it!" He can yell at me for such language later. He can ground me or take away my sweeping priveledges, I don't care! Just wake the hell up! "Open your eyes, damn it!"

"…we've got pressure, but he's lost a lot of blood…"

Shut up, Train! Don't remind me how much blood he's lost! I normally don't have a problem with the red liquid. But when it's this much…

His eyes!

"Sven!"

I can see his eyes moving under those lids. I don't know if it's REM or if he's actually conscious, but either way it's a good sign, right? I put more pressure on the wound. I can afford to hope for the best, right?

"Sven, open your eyes!"

He's grunting. He's in pain, but that means he's alive, right? I have to take what I can get!

"E…ve…"

I would have been so happy that he said my name, but… there's so much blood. He just—

"Eve…"

"Damn it! Don't talk!" I scream at him. Every time he does, he coughs up another pint of blood! I can't stop the trembling in my hands, but I have to keep the pressure up.

"…he's conscious, but he's coughing blood…"

Damn it, Train! Get that ambulance here now! Get it here—

Sven's coughing more. I try to help as best I can. I… I can't remember anything I've read about this! What am I supposed to do?!

"Train's getting an ambulance… hold on, Sven!"

"N-no use…"

No. No, no, no, no! Don't you dare say that, Sven! Don't you dare! You—

"…bullet…tore me up….inside…"

"Damn it, stop talking! You're going to be fine!"

"The ambulance is on its way!" Train finally did his damned job. But I can't worry about that, Sven's coughing still. His body convulses and my grip slips. The sticky and red liquid covers my hands and wets them anew. I can't get my grip back fast enough.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Train… pay the bills…"

"Sven…"

"Eve…"

"You keep your eyes open, Sven! Don't you dare close them!" I can't let him try to sleep. If there's anything I can remember, it's that. He can't sleep. He can't even close his eyes. Not for a moment. My grip is back and I put the pressure on his wound.

"Eve…"

"No, damn it! You can say what you need to in the hospital!"

"Eve, listen to him." I look up, across Sven. Train, you traitor! Sure, look all serious now, but when he comes through I'll be the first to point out that you gave up on him!

"Eve… your hands are trembling… I never thought… I'd have to leave so quickly…"

"You're not going anywhere, you hear me!?" What's so funny? Sven, stop chuckling like that! Sven! "Sven!"

"If I had a daughter… it would be you, Eve… thank you…"

Sven… what are you saying? No! Sven, don't close your eyes! Please! Say something! Anything! Please! Please, Sven!

"Sven, wake up… you can't… Train, wake him up!"

I'm asking my rival for help. I don't give a damn. Sven listens to him when he doesn't listen to me. But Train…

He's not saying anything.

He's not telling Sven to wake up.

He's not putting pressure on the wound.

He's not keeping his eyes open.

"Take a rest, partner."

Train… please…

"You earned it…"

No.

No!

Please!

Train looks at me, his eyes are sad. He puts a hand over Sven's wound. Maybe he's going to help me! Please, put pressure on the—

"I'm sorry, princess. He's gone."

My world shatters.

 _ **AmyNChan: First person and present tense. Do you know how difficult that is? XD**_

 _ **Eve, Sven, and Train: *all angry at me***_

 _ **AmyNChan: ehe… ^^; Pleasedon'tkillme pleasereadandreview byebyeall! XD *flees for life***_


	2. Pay the bills

_**AmyNChan: I can't stooooop... this scenario is just running rampant in my head... XD**_

 _ **Annette: Chan doesn't own Black Cat.**_

 _ **AmyNChan: Enjoy the angst! *^_^***_

She hasn't said a word for two days. I don't expect her to, not after what happened. We held a little ceremony for him, let Annette know what happened. She wanted us to come by but I'm not sure it's a good idea to get the Princess to move so soon.

If she does, she might give in to the hatred that's welling up in that head of hers.

Oh, yeah. She hasn't said a word, but I can tell. I've been there before and it's not a fun place to be. Sven might have been my sweeping partner, an almost brother to me, but he was that girl's everything. Anything she would have needed for a proper dad.

I don't think I'll ever tell her that he actually planned on adopting her. She doesn't need that extra baggage. He might have said something that hinted at it, but since he never said it I won't unless she asks about it.

"Princess, it's time to eat!"

"I'm not hungry."

I could try pounding it into her head that she needs food sometime, but I could also try talking to a brick wall. The wall might have more to say, anyways.

"Come on," I try again. "I can't eat all of this by myself."

Lie. I probably could.

"Liar."

I put my hand through my hair. What am I supposed to do now? I can't act like this never happened. I usually left her behind with Sven or competed with her. The last time I tried to give her comfort I botched it. If Sven were my brother, this girl would probably be my difficult sister.

"It's really yummy..."

"Go away, Train!"

I'm this close to just going into that room and trying to talk some sense into her! My hand's already on the knob.

Wait...

Of course. She wouldn't want me to see her like that. No girl ever wants to be seen while they're crying. I don't know what to do.

"Uggghhh..."

I back off from the door and head down to the kitchen. With Sven gone, I have to look over all the bills now. I can't believe how much debt we're still in, it really piled up.

"Pay the bills..." Of all the things he could have said. It was that.

It had to be that...

He could have said anything. But he chose to say that. He could have said what he meant, but he chose to talk about the _bills_. I can't help but chuckle. Sven, you were really weird.

And I'm gonna miss you like hell.

Looking at all these numbers is actually making my head hurt, though. I think I should go back and check on the—

 _Crash!_

What the hell was that!? It sounded like it came from Sven's old room! Eve!

Damn it, why won't this door open? Did she lock it?

"Princess! Hey, this isn't funny!" She's not known for her jokes, though... "Open the door!"

She's not opening it. Damn it! I kick it down as hard as I can, which might be overkill but...

"Princess? Where are you?" Like she'll respond to me asking, but I can't just be quiet about it. But I have a feeling I already know where she is.

The window's shattered, but there's no glass on the floor. It all fell outside. And there, out against the moonlight, is a hue shape against the moon.

Damn it. I reach for my cell phone.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up..."

"Train? What the hell...it's three in the morning."

"Annette, the Princess just flew out of the window."

"What? Do you know where she's going?"

"No, but I have an idea. If she shows up at your store, keep her there and contact me, okay?"

"Fine. But you better find her first."

"Got it."

I click the phone shut and hop out of the window myself. Safe house is locked so it'll be fine. But for now, there's something more important I have to do. For me, for the Princess, and for Sven.

"Pay the bills... you couldn't have just asked me to look after her like a normal dad, couldn't you?"

 _ **AmyNChan: Who knows if this'll get another installment. But I'm actually having quite a lot of fun with it~!*^_^* Please read and review~! *^_^***_


	3. I Don't Care

_**AmyNChan: ehe… I couldn't help myself? ^^; I've been working on EHE, too, so don't ya'll worry! *^_^***_

 _ **Sven: I'm glad she doesn't own Black Cat.**_

 _ **AmyNChan: so mean… *sniff***_

People shouldn't know me anymore. Not my name, not my face, not my abilities. Not since the Apostles of the Stars broke up.

So how in the world did she find me all the way up here? It's annoying that I can't even get away in the sky. _My_ sky.

"What do you want, girly?"

"Information."

I blink. That's new.

"What makes you think I know anything?"

"I can't ask anyone else."

Okay, that's really new.

"Can't you just use the sources you had to find Creed's hideout? Or even your friends?"

"I can't trust them right now."

What the…? I look her over. Wings like when we fought. Before her sweeper test. She's tensed for battle, but her eyes aren't ready. They're rimmed in red.

"Have you been crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

I raise my hands. If girly doesn't want to talk about it, fine. I don't care anyways.

I don't.

I really don't.

"Sit down, what do you think I know?" I don't know how long she's been in the air, but she's starting to fall out of the sky.

Not that I care. I don't.

She doesn't take my offer. Was girly always this rude?

She pulls out a picture and hands it over. She's lucky I can control the air or that picture of hers would have fallen straight out of the sky.

Or maybe that's what she was thinking. I can't tell with her and I don't care to.

Wait a minute…

"I recognize this guy. He passed through town yesterday, headed west."

"Do you know where he was headed?"

"Sure. Local hideout not far from here. It's for people like—"

"Can you tell me how to get there?"

It's not a question. I glare at her.

"What's your problem? Why do you want to find this guy so bad?"

"That's my business."

Whatever, I don't care what her reasons are or what's going on. I just want to be left alone.

"He went that way. It's about thirty miles."

She glares at me. I glare right back. I don't know what the hell has her in such a bad mood, but—

She takes off, leaving me alone in the sky.

I puff some air out of my lungs, watching as the moon creeps lower and lower in the sky. Morning should be here soon, chasing after girly.

And I don't care about how off she seemed just a few moments ago.

And I don't care that her eyes were red.

And I don't care that she wouldn't talk about what was wrong.

And I don't care that she looked so dead.

I don't care.

I don't.

Damn it.

I gotta catch up with Eve.

 _ **AmyNChan: Leon acts like he doesn't care. Like he's not listening. But he is. He always is.**_

 _ **Leon: *frowns* This is so much work.**_

 _ **AmyNChan: Hey, no one asked you to follow her.**_

 _ **Leon: *frowns at me***_

 _ **AmyNChan: Jeesh! I dunno when an update for this tale in particular will happen, but EHE should have a new chapter soon! *^_^***_


End file.
